To Speak as a Dragon
Prerequisites You must know Krombral, the Giants' language, in order to complete this quest. Starting the Quest # Approach the ravine in Lavastorm that leads to the entry to Maiden's Gulch and speak to Sebir the Historian who tells you about the sage who needs to be rescued. # Enter Maiden's Gulch: Rescue of the Sage. (You must be minimum level 50 to bring your group into the zone.) #*The Entrance is at . Click the door and choose the correct instance to enter. # Kill the Drakota Inquisitor and Vyr'drais the Vicious (51^^^ Heroic) with 2 adds, and then hail The Sage of Ages on the platform behind him to start the quest. Steps # Once you've started the quest with the Sage, travel to the bottom of Solusek's Eye (sublevel 6, where translucent paths wind over the lava) and enter Nagafen's Lair. . #*''Hint: Check the Nagafen's Lair page for map walkthrough'' #*''Hint: If you have slowfall, jump down the extremely deep hole near the entrance of the zone. It will take you straight to the lowest level.'' #*''Note: to get to Nagafen's Lair you will need to take a lift to the third floor in the Giant Apartments. It may appear that you can only travel up to the second floor, so to get to the third floor open the door once you arrive at the second floor and hit the "up" option on the triangular button just inside the door. Then hustle back onto the lift since there is a short delay before the lift moves up to the third floor. There will be a one-way ledge at followed by the Oratorium of Thyr. (This instance is not required for the quest, but must be completed unless you have the assistance of someone with access to the deserted version.)'' # Speak to Majordomo Inferinus who tells you that you need to learn the Elder Dragon language to be able to speak with Lord Nagafen. # Return to The Sage of Ages in Antonica on the top floor of the Tower of the Oracles . If he disappears or is not there, leave and re-enter the tower again. He tells you that you need to find 26 translated runes of Elder Dragon to learn the language. # Gather the 26 runes: If this is your first character (on a given account) completing this quest, you must gather the 26 runes from their locations in the world, as listed below. #*If you have already completed this quest on at least one character, you can transfer the heirloom tablet of the runes from completing the quest (which can be re-purchased at the Shady Swashbuckler on the Nektulos docks) through the shared bank. Examining this tablet will satisfy this step. # Once you have all 26, speak to The Sage of Ages again in Antonica at for your reward. Locations of the runes The runes are scattered all over the Shattered Lands (the zones originally available when the game launched). Karan Feerrott Everfrost D'Lere Enchanted Lands Lavastorm * To get to the Glassworker's room, go to Sublevel 5 and go to the elevator at and go up one level, and then exit. The Obelisk of Lost Souls *''Sissthra and Rett'' Runes: You may need to complete the access quest Summoning the Creator in order to unlock the door leading to the lower levels. When you're in the central chamber and the purple glowing exit is behind you, then the way forward is level 1, the way to the right is level 2. * Voth Rune: You will either have to complete the access quest Entrance into the Obelisk or use the Feerrott zone-in which puts you just inside the Obelisk. **''Note: You no longer need to complete any access quests once the zone is greyed out for your character. However, you will still need to kill the Labyrinth Shadow and the Keeper of Nihility to reach level 3.'' *The simplest entrance to the obelisk might be commonlands, take the griffin to Nektulos Station, and then head toward obelisk entrance, kill the shadowed men and you will see a purple glow, click it and you're in. If you're high level (perhaps on the swashie epic repercussions quest), you may want to pick up several quests, set your aa slider correctly and chrono to level 50 to grind out some xp while you're here, there is even an HQ to kill 100 nightbloods you can pick up in Rivervale (By Hook or by Crook). Rewards *The ability to speak Draconic *At least *Access to a Deserted version of the Oratorium of Thyr. *Tablet of Draconic Runes Category:Language Quests